<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Daybreak and Sunrise Drabbles and Oneshots by StarGamerxox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691845">Daybreak and Sunrise Drabbles and Oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGamerxox/pseuds/StarGamerxox'>StarGamerxox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff, M/M, Photographic Memory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:13:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGamerxox/pseuds/StarGamerxox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of my oneshots and drabbles for my Dark Cream ship kids. <br/>You can also see most of these on tumblr. <br/>Dark Cream comic by zu-is-here</p><p>They won’t always be in chronological order</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dream/Cross, Shattered/Cross, sans/sans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>(That is a picture of Daybreak and Sunrise.)</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Daybreak was born, Shattered felt his world shake. It was worse then Dream took the apple. He felt pure fear. He couldnt enjoy the life of a parent, not with this curse. He could feel positive emotions and overtime they learned a way for him to live through it, with only pain instead of the threat of death. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt no positive emotions when facing his son. His son had tentacles. Only two but he still had them. His son had patches of his bones that were covered in goop. His curse had spread to his son.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was the first reason he decided to step away, distance himself from his son. Even if his son didn't have his curse, hed distance himself. Dream disnt have much control and he lost it often. Pain tended to make him loose it quicker and positive emotions brought him pain, especially when he was feeling it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The day Sunrise was born was also exactly a year and a half after Daybreak was born. Shattered had distanced himself even more so he wasnt in the room the next day. He didnt know exactly what happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daybreak was a very energetic toddler. He bounced around and ran so Cross had no issues allowing his son to run around while he held Sunrise. Sunrise was the total of a day old so he had his attention mostly on her. Even he didnt exactly know what happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly his 18 month old son went from giggling to silence. Cross looked up and his son was face first on the floor. Cross let out a blood curdling scream when he ran to his son and saw that the toddler was loosing HP. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh god..." his son was dying and he had no way to save him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shattered had luckily heard the scream and ran to help. He was in shock to see his son on the ground and winced at his daughters loud screams. Despite distancing himself, he had always cared for his children. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shit." He stood and ran upstairs to Daybreaks room, holding the child close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please. I promise I'll be a better dad. Just please dont die." He whispered before tucking his son in, trying anything. Why wasnt he healing!? Didnt Daybreak have that code?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shit. This isnt good!" He hissed as Cross walked in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why do you even care Dream? I've been with him every step. It's always been just me so why are you so worried!? I understand why you distance yourself but dont act like you can truly care about my son." Cross hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Our son. I care about him. That's exactly why I distance myself." Shattered whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>About an hour after all this started, Shattered made Cross leave the room with Sunrise. About 18 hours later and their son was in the clear. He'd be okay although there was no confirmation that this wouldnt happen again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll be a better dad... I promise." He whispered as he tucked his son in and kissed his head before moving towards his room. His room that he shared with Cross. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's gonna be okay..." he whispered to Cross. The other was staring at their newborn in her crib.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank god... I'm sorry for snapping..." Cross teared up again and Shattered pulled him close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I understand why. There isnt a promise it wont happen again... if there will always be a chance we loose our son, then I wanna be in his life. Pain or not I'm gonna be a good parent from now on. For both our children." He whispered. Cross smiled sadly.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Photographic Memory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Shattered tried to be a good parent, he really did, but he just came short in a lot of ways. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took on a lot of searching the multiverse from Cross. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would often hide in negative universes to escape the positive feeling and the pain they caused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That meant he spent plenty of time away from his kids.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite that he loved them and wanted to protect them. Sadly, protecting them meant leaving for times like this. Otherwise the pain became too much and he snapped. He almost lost Cross one time after snapping and he refused to lose his children.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sunrise peeked out the window. It wasn’t really a window, just a wall opening that had a 1 way portal to a different au. She could see the au but they couldn’t see her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sun. Dinner!” Cross called and four-year-old Sunrise turned and smiled before darting in. Daybreak was already in the kitchen, setting the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is papa back?” She asked and Daybreak shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope. Still out. What did you really expect? It’s papa.” The older said bitterly before Cross lightly hit the back of his head</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t speak that way about your papa. You know better. Dream loves you kids a whole lot.” Cross hummed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea! Papa loves us!” Sunrise giggled as she sat down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure he does. Didn’t seem to love me until I almost died.” Daybreak huffed. Both kids jumped when they heard a shattering plate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-how do you know about that!” Cross whispered in horror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I was one and a half. Sunrise was a day old. That was the first time Papa ever held me.” Daybreak sat down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly! You were one and a half! That’s not even supposed to be possible for you to remember!” Cross yelped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s impossible to remember?” Shattered entered the dinning room around that time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Papa!” Sunrise knew better than to run over with the state of her leg so she just held up her right arm in the ‘pick me up’ position. Shattered carefully scooped her up and the girl giggled. The positivity stung but Shattered was used to it now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dream, Daybreak remembers the accident,” Cross said, trying to calm. That was the time where Shattered nearly dropped his daughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What!? That’s impossible unless-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a photographic memory or something. I read it in one of the cool books you guys got but told us not to read.” Daybreak spoke up as he started to eat. When Daybreak was three, Cross started bringing in medical books of all kind and kept bringing them in over the years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Day-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. It’s okay Dream. He figured it out faster then us.” Cross sighed before giving his son a hard stare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just don’t go doing that again. There are really big kid stuff in some of those books.” He ordered and the boy nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Papa!” It seemed that Sunrise, in all her glory, hadn’t paid attention t the conversation, just butting in once it was done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea Sunrise,” Shattered kissed his daughter’s head as he sat her back down, choosing to sit next to his two children. He wasn’t even bothered when Sunrise crawled into his lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t the best father but he tried, and he was always home in time for dinner. Those were things that Daybreak thought about that night. He and his sister shared a room so while she slept, he had to stay silent. That silence gave him time to think.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His dad definitely did at least try. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daybreak remembered when his dad avoided him. He liked to think about that when his dad was late for something even though his papa also promised to be better when his sister was a baby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe that’s the best part of Daybreak’s photographic memory, he still remembered the first day his papa told him he loved him. That was the best part of it all.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>